


I'd Move Heaven and Earth

by isnt_that_wizard



Series: Shadowhunter Shorts [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alec Lightwood-centric, Alec just wants everyone to be okay, Fluff and Angst, Hopeful Ending, Hopelessly-in-love Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Magnus is hurting, Post-Episode: s03e10 Erchomai, especially Magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 15:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17831018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isnt_that_wizard/pseuds/isnt_that_wizard
Summary: "Please don't leave me."Alec felt a tugging, squeezing feeling in his heart. His hand in Magnus' hair stilled and the spot right near his heart where he was sporting a new scar grew noticeable and painful._________________Lilith had been defeated, Jace was back, and Alec was alive and recovering. It still seemed, however, that the suffering was far from over. As much as he wants to, Alec doesn't know how to solve it.Maybe he can't fix everything, but there's still a promise he can make to his boyfriend.





	I'd Move Heaven and Earth

 

 

Alec felt restless. He hadn't been sleeping well lately, and he knew that if he glanced at the clock, he would find that he'd probably been awake for a few hours now. He'd woken up because of a sharpness he'd felt in his chest. It was gone now, but he just couldn't seem to fall back to sleep. In his bed at the Institute, it wasn't uncommon for him to be tossing and turning until he wore himself out or Jace came to tell him to shut his brain off and curled up with him.

 

 

 

Doing that was kind of hard, however, when your boyfriend was wrapped around you from behind, chest pressed to Alec's back and an arm over his hips. Alec wasn't particularly complaining- he loved being close to Magnus, to sleep with him- but it wasn't the best position to be able to go to sleep right now.

 

 

 

Alec sighed to himself. Maybe he just needed to get up, walk around a little bit, then lie back down. It was what he always had done with Izzy or Max when they wouldn't or couldn't sleep. He would pick them up and wander around their room until they fell back asleep. With another sigh, Alec decided it was worth a shot. If nothing else, it couldn't really make things worse.

 

 

 

As carefully as he could, Alec eased his way out from Magnus' hold. He rubbed his eyes as he sat on the edge of the bed, the silky red sheets slipping off his thighs. Just as he went to stand up, he felt a hand around his wrist. He looked down to where Magnus had reached out from his burrow under the covers. His hair was messy, partly falling over his face, the rest on his pillow. His face was always calmer when he was sleeping, the usual tension gone.

 

 

 

His eyes weren't open and he was frowning slightly, as if confused. Alec supposed he should have expected it; they both had a habit of waking up when the other was gone. Magnus didn't seem to actually be awake, just aware enough. Alec reached the hand Magnus hadn't grabbed to brush through his boyfriend's hair. Magnus' face relaxed a little as he did so, making Alec smile slightly.

 

 

 

"It's okay, Magnus, I'm just getting up for a minute."

 

 

 

Magnus' face scrunched up like it always did when he was tired and confused. Though, this time there seemed to be something more in the look.

 

 

 

Alec found out what it was when he heard the quietest mumble come from his boyfriend, saying, "Please don't leave me."

 

 

 

Alec felt a tugging, squeezing feeling in his heart. His hand in Magnus' hair stilled and the spot right near his heart where he was sporting a new scar grew noticeable and painful.

 

 

 

Alec knew how close he had come to dying. He felt it in the full aching of his chest and arm. He saw it in how the guilt filling his parabatai's eyes made him look like he was going to cry every time they saw each other and in how much more Jace would hug him. He felt it in the tightness of Izzy holding his hand, like if she let go he would float away, and in the hourly texts she sent just to check in. He saw it in the concern that hadn't left Magnus' face in the time since. He knew in how Magnus had barely left his side since he'd woken up after Catarina healed him. Everyone around him was scared, like one wrong move and he would be back with that arrow in his chest.

 

 

 

Alec knew it had left Magnus struggling more than he would admit. Magnus had given up his magic to help him and save his parabatai, and then the first thing he saw was Alec on the ground, dying. Magnus had nagged Catarina and the Institute healers until they had forced him to leave the room until Alec was stable. After that, he spent the night in the infirmary bed with Alec, crying and holding him.

 

 

 

Alec hated what he was going through, hated that it was so much his fault. Magnus kept trying to tell him it wasn't, but Alec knew better. Magnus would never have given up his magic, wouldn't be waking up from nightmares at least once a night, wouldn't be so afraid of losing everything if it weren't for him.

 

 

 

Alec resumed his hand's movement through Magnus' hair. He flipped the other up so he could wind his fingers with Magnus'. He let out a soft, saddened sigh.

 

 

 

"I'm just going to the bathroom, baby. I'll come back so quickly you won't even know I was gone."

 

 

 

Magnus hummed and mumbled, "Always know when you're gone," but seemed to accept Alec's response as the grip in Alec's hand went slack and he burrowed his face further into the pillow.

 

 

 

Alec pushed off the bed and shuffled his way to the bathroom. He stood in front of the sink, looking into the mirror. His hair was ruffled and sticking up in too many directions, his old sweatpants with worn out elastic were hanging low on his hips, which he hated but knew drove Magnus crazy, and his bare chest was riddled with the familiar runes, though his eyes were drawn to the small circle of pale, puffer skin above his heart. He'd had a pretty fast recovery all in all. At this point, it wasn't a reminder of how he'd been close to death, but a reminder of how those around him were hurting.

 

 

 

A reminder of how Jace was distancing himself from Alec, guilt ridden and afraid he could hurt him again, no matter the reassurances Alec gave. A reminder of the loss of Clary and the grief riddling his family. A reminder of Magnus' fear and how close they'd come to losing each other.

 

 

 

Alec turned on the faucet, letting the water fill his cupped hands before bringing them up to his face and letting the cold liquid flow over him. He repeated the process a few times before grabbing the soft hand towel hanging next to the counter and rubbing and patting it over his face.

 

 

 

He knew it would be like this for a while. Alec was going on Isabelle-induced desk duty, which definitely wouldn't help his restlessness, Jace would walk on egg shells around him, and Magnus would struggle through adjusting to no magic. It was going to be a long journey full of roughness and troubles.

 

 

 

Alec shook his head as if it would wipe all his thoughts away, then shut off the light and moved back into the bedroom. Magnus had shifted so that his head was resting on Alec's pillow now and his body was closer to the center of the bed. It made, Alec, for the first time that night, smile. The sight of his poor, beautiful, _amazing_ boyfriend laying on the bed that was slowly becoming more and more _theirs,_ was everything Alec wanted in life.

 

 

 

No matter what was going on, how many troubles fell before them, Magnus was his. This damaged, broken, perfect man was his to love and cherish. Really, nothing could amount to that. Nothing could change that. Magnus was exactly what Alec had always wanted in life. He was supportive, and kind, and funny, and gorgeous, and brought out the best parts of Alec, the parts he had spent his teenage years without. And he was desperately, and hopelessly in love with him.

 

 

 

Alec climbed back into bed, carefully positioning himself and Magnus. He arranged them so that he was laying on his back, Magnus' head on his chest and his arm around Magnus' back. Magnus didn't stir much other than a content hum. Alec pressed a kiss into his boyfriend's hair.

 

 

 

"I promise you, Magnus. . . I will never leave you. I would move heaven and earth to be with you and not even Raziel himself could stop me," Alec whispered to the sleeping former-warlock.

 

 

 

Magnus didn't respond, as Alec expected, so Alec just hugged him tighter to his chest and kissed his hair again. Maybe someday he'd relay the vow he'd just made when Magnus was awake to hear it. Maybe he didn't need to; he had a feeling Magnus knew it already. Regardless, Alec was finally, _finally,_ feeling tired. He let himself relax into the bed, soft sheets, and the weight of Magnus on top of him.

 

 

 

"I love you, Magnus," was the last thing Alec said before closing his eyes and slowly but surely drifting off.


End file.
